


Do It Again

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

DG gripped the bed sheets as her eyes rolled back into her head due to the attention that Cain was giving her, the insistent tongue that was inside of her, driving her crazy with each thrust. When he first knelt down between her legs, she didn't have clue what he was going to be doing, until he dipped his head down.

She whimpered his name as he used his thumb on her clit, teasing the tight little nub while he licked her, and before she knew what was happening, she felt her body tighten before a feeling of release flowed through her body, and she came murmuring his name.

Cain looked up her body to find it covered in sweat, her hair matted to her forehead, and he couldn't stop the pride that filled him as she struggled to lift her head up, only to drop it back down onto the pillow that it was on, "Princess?"

It took her a moment to catch her breath, before she finally had the energy to life her head to look at him, "Can we do that again?"

The knowing smirk that graced his face was the only answer she got, as he lowered his head once more between her legs, and started the sweet torture upon her body once again._****_


End file.
